Victory Ball at Cameran Palace
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after his greatest victory of the Alola league Ash is selected to the Victory Ball at Cameran Palace but when he arrived Ash recieved more than just the title one thing he never has love AshxDawnxKarixLilliexMallowxLanaxMimixMayxRyukoxTwilight


**Victory Ball at Cameran Palace**

**chapter 1**

**Ash's Alola league celebration**** and Romance **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Naruto, Fullmetal alchemist and you know the rest. After seeing Ash win the Alola league yesterday this story shows Ash is invited to the Victory Ball at Cameran Palace and it's a timeskip means romance, dances and you know the rest as well so enjoy**

**Ash: 16**

**Lillie: 16**

**Lana: 16**

**Mallow: 16**

at the reaches of Alola region right at the Alola League Manalo Conference was a Raven hair teen has two lighting bolts-likemarkings underneath each eye. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. also wears a black Z-Power Ring on his left wrist was holding the league trophy his name is Ash and had won and became the first Alola pokemon league champion

"i can't believe I won..." Ash said in thought as he wins three girls were watching his victory one was a girl with green eyes and platinum blonde long hair. she wears a white short sleeved hoodie, white pleated skirt, white socks and a matching sneakers and her hair is tied into a high ponytail. the second girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. and there is the last girl with tanned skin, who adorns a pink flower in her green long hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. thier names are Lillie, Lana and Mallow

"Ash did it!" said Lana as they are excited for him and they cheer for him later Ash goes back to the the waiting room then meets all his friends

"Ash you did great out there." said a short chubby boy, who has orange hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck that resembles a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Color painted on it. He also wears brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. "Thanks Sophocles." Ash thanked him as Sophocles, Kiawe, Gladion shake Ash's hand for his victory of the Alola league then girl's mainly hug him.

"Ash you and my brother are all amazing out there." said Lillie with a smile as Ash is super happy to the point of tears. "Thank you...all of you i never had done all this thanks to you my friends are by my side." Ash said to them as He goes and finds his mom.

"I am so proud of Ash but this feeling i feel are we...falling for him." Lana Lillie and Mallow talk about how happy they are for Ash but the conversation moves to Ash himself and what the girls think of him. "I think we are and we should confess him tonight." Soon they each confess their feelings for him. They decide to tell him that night.

that night Ash is in the hotel and is shining his trophy "I can't believe how i got so far and now i done it." Ash replied as he was proud of his victory then the girls come in. "Lillie, Mallow and Lana! what are you three doing here?" Ash asked them with a smile "we came to see you Ash." said Mallow as Ash likes that but turns red as well They talk a hour as the three decided to tell him

"Ash we had something to tell you!" said Lana as Ash is ready to listen "Ever since we first met and watch your battles you inspire us and the way you help me by touching pokemon and i face my fear but to the point...we love you you Ash Ketchum and i will prove it to you." they confess their love for him and Lillie is bold enough to kiss him.

"Wow!" Ash is so shock his body goes into instinct mode and kisses back With passion. She becomes passionate too "Ash take me i couldn't wait much longer." Lillie tells him to take her and she starts to strip herself as she's completely naked in front of him Ash saw how beautiful she is

"Lillie you're so beautiful." she blushed by his words as they kiss Lana and Mallow are shocked "No way...we never plan this." Mallow said but she's right they weren't planning on this but Ash is naked and his rod is on display for them.

"Oh...this seems awkward." Ash was embarrassed but They blush "No Ashy but it makes you more handsome." as Lillie goes for it and kissed him more. Ash and Lillie make love giving each other their first. "You are more like a angel to me Lillie." as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately "Oh...Ash you are so good." Lillie admired as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more

"Ash keep going..." She begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast. Lillie was stroking his hair making him continue as he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood turn her on more "Ash yes keep going." Lillie want him to continue then Ash starts fingering her made her moaning even more "Yes Ash yes" she said as she feels her limit and releases her floods Lillie breathe heavily

"You enjoyed it alot." said Ash then Lillie start kissing him then lowers down "Ash you will see how good i am." as she grabbed his rod licking the tip and stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh...Lillie you are good yes..." Ash moaned as Lillie continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her luscious hair and squeeze her butt made her go faster it has been a hour Ash is reaching his limit "Lillie I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Lillie laid down to the bed and Ash is on top of her

"You sure you're ready for this Lillie?" Ash replied as Lillie kissed him and looks at him "Ash ketchum I love you more in my heart look in my eyes make me yours forever." she said as Ash look at her eyes then smiles as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Ash Yes keep going!" Lillie shouted as Ash continues thrusting more "You are so tight and remarkable Lillie and i love you!" Ash replied as Lillie wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue and loving it more they been continuing at hours and reaching limit "ash here it comes!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her Lillie was exhausted with a smile "Ash this is amazing moment i have." Lillie replied as Ash smiled

"You are amazing." said Ash as Lillie rest Then Ash pounces on Mallow "Mallow want me to take you." Ash said Mallow said nothing as she starts taking her clothes off and was completely naked in front of him

"Like what you see of me Ash" Mallow asked as Ash feel his rod still harden "Just like Lillie you are beautiful too." they make love as well. Ash starts kissing her neck then starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately just like Lillie "Lillie is right you are good." she said then Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made Mallow gasped and held Ash close "Keep going Ash i'm loving it." said Mallow as Ash continues sucking her more and loving it then starts sucking her right breast then made it more better he starts fingering her womanhood while still sucking

"Ashy yes that's it." Mallow screamed letting Ash continue sucking and fingering her. Mallow starts stroking his hair they as Ash is done sucking then Mallow reaches her limit "ash I gonna..." as she releases her floods as well and breathe heavily "You love it do you." Ash replied as Mallow kissed him and lower down to her target

"Ash you'll see me in action." Mallow grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Mallow..." Ssh moaned ss Mallow continues bopping faster letting Ash enjoy it he touch her green luscious hair and squeeze her butt made her go more faster as Ssh feels his limit "Mallow I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts Ash see her more attractive as he turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her

"Oh oh ooooooh Ash yes keep going!" Mallow begged as Ash goes to town in her butt "Man she too is tight and beautiful too and i love that girl." Ash said as he goes faster made Mallow moan and loving it hoq Ash does it till he reaches limit

"Mallow I'm gonna..." Ash replied still pounding her "Inside me Ash!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her butt now he pins her to the floor on top of her "You ready..." Ash was cut off by her kiss "Make me yours Ash!" Mallow replied ss they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" Mallow screamed letting Ash continue thrusting her she feel the pain but Ash knew she want him to continue Mallow grabbed Ash and had his face on her breasts but Ash continues more he been continuing at hours

"Mallow I'm gonna cum." Ash replied still thrusting "Me too fill me up please!" as Ash fills her up then Mallow was exhausted but happy that she confess to Ash and make love to him

"Ash would you take me as well." As Ash looks at Lana but saw she is nude ss well "I too am naked for you Ash but i know I'm..." Lana was cut off as Ash kiss her "Lana I loves your small body you are so beautiful." ad they start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her turn on "Oooh Ash yes I'm yours." said Lana as Ash was pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately "Oh Ash yes drink me up!" Lana moaned as Ash continues sucking her then he starts sucking her right breast made her moaning even more then starts fingering her womanhood

"Oh oh oh Ash keep going i love it!" Lana moaned enjoying how Ash continues sucking and fingering her as she start stroking his hair when he was done sucking and Lana is reaching limit

"Ash!!!!!!!" as she releases her floods Lana was breathing heavily Ash wss going to speak but Lana pounces on him to the bed "My turn." she start kissing him then lowers down start stroking his rod licking his tip then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"oh Lana" Ash moaned as Lana continues bopping faster than Ash was stroking her luscious hair and squeeze her butt made her go faster enjoying it as he feel his limit "Lana I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts but Lana is on top of him place his rod in her entrance "Now i will do the grand finale!" as Ash knew what she mean they start kissing and making out LanLana starts bouncing

"Oh Lana you're good!" Ash moaned as Lana continues bouncing even her breasts Ash was squeezing her breasts made her go faster they been continuing at hours and reaching limit "Ash i love you so much get ready!!!!!!" as Ash and Lana releases thier seed and love juice those two were so exhausted

"Ash you are so incredible and we never been so happy WE LOVE YOU FOREVER!" Lillie and The girls cry out their love for him

"I know and to tell you three the truth I love you three and you three are my greatest reward first we were friends now we are lovers to the end." he confesses his love and greatest reward; their friendship and now their love. he carries them to the bed but he turns to leave but the girls held him "Ash please stay we want this our romantic night." Mallow tells him to stay. He smiles

"Sure girls." without finishing his sentence Lillie pounced on him so did Mallow and Lana to the bed hour ago Mallow is on his left holds his head to her breasts. Lillie is on his right her head laying in the crook of his neck his arm holding her. Finally Lana is on his left and holding his waist and her head on his stomach.

Next morning Ash was up and takes a shower after he was done and got dressed he received the letter from a familiar name of a friend as he opens and reads it

"Hey Ash, i wrote this letter because I saw your first win of the Alola league and now it's first Champion, I'm so proud of you by the way Ash, don't be late to your Victory Ball at Cameran tonight, you and Ilene's handmaiden still owe me a dance from when we visited for the Hero festival and I'll be waiting for you Ash and I had a surprise for you when you arrived sincerely: May"

as Ash smiled hearing that May saw his match and won as he starts to tear up "They didn't forget me I'll see you again May and i hope i see the others." ash said sincerely

**that's it of Victory Ball at Cameran Palace chapter 1 hope ****you enjoy it since i saw Ash win Alola league and i did up this version with Lillie, Mallow and Lana confess thier feelings and have thier romantic moment eachother and i am planning a story call "Pokemonxdigimon story: Battle city legends" a huge crossover of pokemon, digimon, kill la kill, yugioh, beyblade metal fusion and mlp where Ash is entering the battle city tournament along with Tai, Dawn, may, Kari, Lillie and Ryuko coming with him and met new friends, rivals and yes marik and the rare hunters showing with pokemon as well and Marik has pokemon as well and enjoy Ash Ketchum lives FOREVER!!!!!**


End file.
